


Playlist: we've got this figured out

by ftchocoholic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftchocoholic/pseuds/ftchocoholic
Summary: A playlist for LottieAnna's fic of the same title.





	Playlist: we've got this figured out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LottieAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we've got this figured out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867749) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> So this is a playlist/birthday gift for lotts, with some input from the author themself. It's a mix of romantic, indie, and unapologetically cheesy songs that came to mind when I was beta reading the fic. Hopefully they wouldn't be too out of place for that fic's Auston and Mitch!
> 
> (Let me know if any of the videos linked don't work. I'm also looking into linking to a compiled version of this once I have one that I can share.)

[Let's Get Married - The Proclaimers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEpmUUEkrKM)

[You And Me Song - The Wannadies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zx5HuAPd6RM)

[for him. - Troye Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaGncqPtWzE)

[I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4NGoS330HE)

[From This Moment On - Shania Twain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-Lp2uC_1lg)

[I'm Yours - Jason Mraz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkHTsc9PU2A)

[I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) - The Proclaimers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbNlMtqrYS0)

[I Choose You - Sara Bareilles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjE5D9cHiOk)

[BWU - Tegan and Sara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEFWES1hn1M)

[Wasted Hours (A Life That We Can Live) - Arcade Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GLr2TffxGI)

[The Wire - HAIM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TffpkE2GU4)


End file.
